A Lease of Life
by Timeless3
Summary: During the last few seconds of Datas life, a person from his past makes him an offer he can't refuse
1. In the blink of an eye

Seven……Six

The count down to the release of the thalaron radiation continued as Data slapped on the emergency transport unit onto his Captain. His friend.

Picard had barely time to open his mouth in shock before the ETU activated and beamed the Captain off the Reman ship.

…. Five….Four

Data stared at the glowing particles caused by Picards beam out.

His thoughts were not for himself but his friends. Knowing that his death would cause them great pain. But his death would not be in vain. His friends would live because of him. It would also mean that he was mortal, another step towards humanity. _My last step towards humanity _thought Data. That was the only regret about his death, the fact that he still had many unanswered questions about humanity and what it was to be human. They would now never get answered.

…..Three…..

Data walked over to the thalaron generator and pointed his phaser directly at the thalaron matrix forming.

Data accessed all his memories at once. Reliving his life in a blink of an eye. Allowing himself to be with his friends one last time. Remembering all the important events that had happened in his life.

Farpoint…..Picard defending his rights to Maddox….Showing Lal his paintings…..Learning to dance…..Meeting his father then his mother……joining forces with Lore……His first emotion in ten-forward…..Being seduced by the Borg Queen….. Learning to play.

Two…….One

Data fired his weapon at the thalaron matrix. His mind calculating that it would take point seven two seconds for the Scimitar to explode and an extra point zero two seconds for him to be incinerated by the explosion.

But it never happened.

The phaser blast had hit the matrix, but the explosion had been stopped. 

Data stared at the generator. The explosion had been frozen in time. Data only knew one being in the galaxy that could do something like this.

"Q? What are you doing?"

A loud laugh filled the air. "Why Data you guessed!"

With a bright burst of light Q appeared in front of Data. Wearing a Starfleet Captains uniform. Q smiled impishly at Data. "Well their goes my surprise."


	2. The offer

Data stared at Q, his emotion chip sent a shock through his neural network and throughout his body. _What is Q doing here _thought Data.

Q smiled at Data. "Your most probably wondering what I am doing here?"

"That thought had crossed my mind." answered Data in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Q walked over to the thalaron matrix generator. "The Continuum have had me watching you for a while. Many members have pet interests in beings like yourself."

"Beings like myself?" Repeated Data. "You mean A. I."

Q closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as if he was talking to a child. " I mean beings who are trying to reach beyond their limitations."

Data tilted his head slightly. He felt extremely bewildered. _What kind of game was he up to thought Data_ "You still not have explained why you are here Q."

"I was getting to that!" Responded Q. "I am trying to build up the background of my arrival." Q patted the generator. "I was watching you and saw that you were in a bit of trouble."

"You have came to save me." asked Data

"Well kinda." Replied Q 

"What do you mean?" Inquired Data.

"Let me show you what I mean and why I am here."

Q faced Data and clicked his fingers. Suddenly a large mirror appeared in Qs hand. Q held the mirror in front of Data. "This is why I am here."

Data gazed at his reflection, instead of his golden face looking back at him, his reflection was Human.

Data put his hands to his face. In the reflection they where human looking. But when he looked at them they here golden. Just his reflection was human.

Q Clicked his fingers. Suddenly Q and Data were no longer on the Scimitar. But in a 21st century lawyers office. The office was small. There was only enough room for a desk, two chairs either side and a pot plant in the corner.

Q was no longer wearing the Starfleet uniform, but a grey suite with a blue tie.

Q seated himself at the desk.

"Data, please sit down." Said Q indicating the other chair.

Data complied with out a word hoping that Q would explain what game he was up to this time if he played along.

Q grinned and relaxed into his chair and slung his feet up onto the desk.

"The Continuum, have been very impressed by you. By everything you have done. Then deciding on sacrificing yourself to save your friends bowled them over." 

Q began to pull a piece of paper from out of the desks draw. "All your life you have been training for your dream, to become human. Well dear android you passed the training with honours." Q placed the paper onto the desk. 

"We at the Continuum." said Q, while spreading his arms out in a welcome gesture. "Are more than happy to give you the job."

Q pushed the pile of papers over to Data and handed him a pen. 

Data picked the sheet of paper and read it:

'We at the Continuum offer Data a human body. Subject to conditions. Please sign here. 

Data looked back up at Q who was watching Data intensely. 

_He is offering to turn me into a human_. Thought Data. _This must be a really bad attempt at humour. _

Data stood up and throw the pen on to the desk.

"I must decline, Q."

The words echoed around the small office.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, Data." Said Q rubbing his ears. "What did you say."

"I must decline, Q." Repeated Data in a mono-tone voice. "Now please send me back to the Scimitar."

Q rolled his eyes in disbelief. "We are not back to that conversation with Commander Riker are we?"

Q was referring to a time on the newly commissioned Enterprise-D. When Q had given Riker the powers of the Q Continuum. Riker decided to give each of his friends a gift. Riker was going to transform Data in to a Human. But Data had turned down the gift.

"As I said to Commander Riker: it may seem real to you but it would not be for me. You can't make me human. It would be an illusion." 

Q let out a mighty laugh. So loud that it made Data jump in surprise. He looked at Data, as if Data was no more than a child.

"Of course I can't really make you human. I can give you a human body. But it will be up to you and your friends whether you are human or not."

Data looked up at him. His eyes full of thought.

"Besides, what is the alterative? To be killed aboard the Scimitar?" Asked Q.

"My friends will die if I don't go back to the Scimitar to destroy the generator." Said Data. "I could not live with knowing that my existing caused so many deaths."

"I will let you destroy the generator. Then I will transport you to your ship a millionth of a second later. You will be alive and so will your friends." 

"Why are you offering this chance to me, Q?" Asked Data. "I want the real reason."

"What I told you was the truth. The Continuum are impressed by you." Replied Q. "Also I am curious to see what would happen if you were human, The Continuum are wondering if you can handle it." Admitted Q

Data pondered over what Q had said. _They want me to be a science experiment. _

"I am not to sure if I want to be test subject for the Continuum pet interests." Remarked Data.

"Don't think of it has a science experiment. Think of yourself a anthropologist. You have been studying humans, now you can live among them to see what it is really like to be one of them."

Datas emotion chip which was processing all the information was starting to make the offer very tempting. 

Q picked up the pen and held it out to Data. "Do we have a deal."

Data thought about it. _Q had changed a lot from the far point mission. Maybe he really meant what he was saying. _

Data stared at it hesitantly. "What is the condition."

"Only that you live your life to the full. You must try anything. Within reason." Grinned Q. "Or not!"

Datas emotion chip was in over drive. Data felt unsure of what to do. _Why not? _Thought Data. _I get to live, my friends get to live and the Scimitar is destroyed. _

Data took the pen off Q and signed the contract.

The instant the pen left the paper Data and Q where back aboard the Scimitar. 

Data pointed his phaser at the generator.

"I am ready." said Data.

"Data." Said Q slowly. "There's a catch I didn't tell you about."

"What!" Data Exclaimed.

************************************************************************

Picards eyes were blinded by the explosion of the Reman ship. Troi who was at the helm turned away from the sight and spotted the Captain.

"Data?" Asked Troi her voice beginning to break slightly. The Captain shook his head. Geordis shoulders dropped.

Picard watched the debris knowing he would never see Data again. Picard began to head towards his chair when the intercom beeped.

"Crusher to Picard."

Despite the grief burning though him Picard knew he had to carry on. Grief would have to wait. 

"Go ahead" Replied Picard.

"Captain can you and Geordi come down to transporter room one Immediately?"

"Yes Doctor. Is there something wrong?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that sir." Replied Dr Crusher.

"Very well. Picard out."

Picard made his way to the turbo-lift. "Counsellor Troi you have what remains of the bridge."

************************************************************************

When Picard and Geordi entered transporter room one they found Dr Crusher with two of her assistance working on a body. The Transporter chief was at his station.

"What is going on here?" asked Captain Picard.

"This Human beamed from the Reman ship to here less than a second after the ship exploded." Answered the transporter chief.

" A Human!" Exclaimed Picard. "But Shinzon was the only human aboard the Scimitar and he was killed before I was transported back to the Enterprise."

"Jean-Luc." Said Dr Crusher Softly. "Its not Shinzon." Dr Crusher moved her assistants way from the body to reveal: Data. 


	3. Name Unknown, location unknown

Chapter 3 Name unknown, Location unknown.

Transporter Room

It Seemed like an eternity Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher and Commander La Forge stared in amazement at the human in front of them.

"Doctor." Began Picard slowly. That Can't be Data! What on Earth has happened!"

"All I know is that the transporter operated on it own and transported this human from the Reman ship." Replied a wide eyed Doctor Crusher . "But if that is not Data, then he has yet another double."

"Yes, of course. But this person is obviously human!" Exclaimed Geordi in amazement. "But the resemblance is remarkable."

The tricorder Crusher was holding began to beep rapidly. "His Pulse is erratic." said Doctor Crusher with a worried expression on her face. "All his systems seem to be in shock."

The Humans body began to convulse and foam at the mouth accompanied by an ungodly moan.

"This person needs help." Crusher turned to the transporter chief. "Is there any power left in the transporter to transport us to directly to sickbay?"

"No Doctor. I am not even sure this transporter pad will ever work again!" replied the chief.

Picard shook his head in frustration then stretched his arms and turned to Geordi.

"Right Commander looks like you and I are acting orderlies. We will have to help the Doctors assistants get this person to sickbay."

The Void

Darkness, the place was a starless black void. _Where am I?_

Data stared at the Void in deep confusion. He held out his hands in front of him hoping for tactile contact of any type. Something anything to help him remember where he was.

He felt a wind passing through his fingers and tossing around his hair. It was then he realised that he was falling. Data attempted to call out but no sound came out. Almost as if some invisible force had a tight hold on his throat.

_Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember! _Panic set in. Data's hands began to flap around as if he was trying to fly, frantically seeking something anything to catch hold of, to holt or at least slow down his descent. Data could feel fear building up inside himself.

Suddenly sounds came through the void in different tones, pitches, tempos and volume.

"Data.", "Human.", "Reman.", "Sickbay."

The words made sense to Data. _I know what they mean! _Without warning his memories came flooding back to him, but in a jumbled mess. It was a lot of information to take in all at once. _My neural network is having a difficult time processing all this information _thought Data.

He tried to run a self diagnostic but he couldn't access the program. _When I get back to the Enterprise I must have Geordie run a complete test on all of my neural networks and systems_ thought Data.

Data's falling speed began to slow down until he finally landed on a smooth hard surface. The void began to fill up with a dark-green smog and the temperature increased. As Data felt the grip on his throat disappear his voice returned. Data let out a small cough.

"Greetings!" Called out Data nervously. "I appear to be lost. Is there anybody out there who could tell me where I am?"

There was a eerie silence Data let out a gulp.

"Resistance is futile, FUTILE!" Screamed a woman's voice. "I offered you everything and you betrayed me!" The voice echoed around the void.

Data's fear increased tenfold. _The Borg Queen _gasped Data._ The Borg have captured me and are attempting to assimilate me. _

Data covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out her voice. _What is happening? I don't remember the Borg attacking _thought Data. _I don't understand why I can feel fear. I don't remember having my emotion chip with me._ But Data's memory was so jumbled up he wasn't to sure about anything.

More voices joined in on the screaming. The voices were in pain and agony. Dozens of Borg drones began to materialize in front of Data. Marching towards him.

"We will add your distinctiveness to our own." They droned. "Resistance is futile."

Data took a step back, his eyes wide open in fear and confusion.

"You will be assimilated." Said the Borg drones in their emotionless mono tone voices.

"No you will not assimilate me!" Said Data shakily trying not to show the fear in his voice.

"You are an imperfect being. You shall be assimilated. You shall be closer to perfection. You shall be Borg. Everyone shall be Borg."

Data's mind flooded of images of his friends, his crewmates all assimilated. Earth as a Borg planet. The beautiful blue of Earth turned into a steel grey. It made him go cold inside.

"Never!" Yelled Data. His eyes aflame.

The Borg stopped in their tracks and vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Data closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe I am damaged and my dream program has been activated _thought Data. _It would be a reasonable explanation for what is happening. _

Data opened his eyes only to see the Borg Queen standing in front of him.

_"_You killed me!" She screamed. Before Data could respond the Borg Queen began dissolving in the green smog. She rived in agony as her skin melted until there was nothing but her cybernetic Borg skeleton.

_Not real, not real, not real _chanted Data over and over again like a small frightened child until the image of the mutilated body of the Borg Queen disappeared. The void was black once more.

Sickbay

Picard and Geordi gently laid the human down on the only spare bio bed in sickbay.

Sickbay was currently in chaos dozens of injured crew where trying to get treated. Romulan doctors trying to help as best they could, but this was probably the first time they have ever treated humans and were finding it difficult.

Doctor Crusher placed a small medical device on the humans head. "This cortical stimulator should neutralise the excess brain impulses that are causing the seizure."

The Humans convulsions slowly stopped. Then Doctor Crusher give him a hypo-spray. "This should calm his systems down. Relax him." Said Crusher checking the readouts from the bio bed. The bed began to beep. _It seems to be helping but not enough _she though. The humans readings where extremely unusual. Almost as if this body didn't know what it was doing.

"I need to know if this is Data and what happened." said Crusher giving the human an extra dose of the relaxing concoction in the hypo-spray. "It may give me some idea of how to treat him."

"How can we do that, Doctor?" Asked Geordi.

Doctor Crusher thought about it. _Data is, was, is an android so no DNA. He had a few organic components. But nothing worth testing._

Then an idea hit her. _I could try that _she thought. _It's along shot but well worth a try. _

Crusher took hold of a hypo-spray and held it to the humans neck to withdraw some blood. The red blood flowed smoothly into the tube.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Asked Picard confused by her actions. "What possible identity test could you do with that."

"Bare with me Jean-Luc. I have a hunch." replied Doctor Crusher carefully removing the hypo away from the humans neck. She quickly went into her office and sat at her desk. Picard watched as Beverly took the tube out of the hypo and placed two drops of blood onto a very small transparent slide. Then placed the slide in to a medical scanner.

Crusher looked at the computers analysis of the blood on her screen. "Good." She murmured "Now compare this DNA with these."

"Compare against what Doctor?" Asked Picard impatiently.

Crushers console beeped. "That confirms my hunch" said the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Exclaimed Picard and Geordi at the same time

"This human." Said Doctor Crusher still staring at her console. "Is the biological offspring of Doctors Noonian Soong and Juliana Tainer."


End file.
